Chaleur
by Mall0w
Summary: Attention ... pour la première fois, en français dans ce fandom ... Une OS rating M. Justifié. Homophobes, sensibles, âmes innocentes ... bye. Vous êtes prévenus :)


**Rating** : M

**Warning** : Yaoi, lemon ( vraiment explicite, cru ) ... bref, homophobes, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. u_u

**Pairing** : Kyoya x Ryuga :p

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ... les deux bg sont à Takafumi Adachi. :(

* * *

**_- CHALEUR -_**

(point de vue : Kyoya Tategami)

...

**- Ryuga... tu es sûr que c'est bien de faire ça ?**  
**- C'est toi qui voulais, non ?**  
**- Mais... Je...**  
**- Écoutes, au point où on en est, je me fous que tu sois prêt ou non. Ça fait des siècles qu'on sort ensemble et que je rêve de le faire, alors pour une fois que c'est toi qui agis, je vais pas arrêter juste parce que tu viens de rendre compte que tu avais un peu trop bu quand tu m'as demandé. On est là maintenant, alors on va le faire.**  
**- Et les autres ? Si ils nous surprennent ?**  
**- On s'en fout des autres ... ils sont trop occupés à faire les clowns, ils remarqueront jamais qu'on est plus là.**

_J'inspirais profondément et je regardais autour de moi. Ryuga m'avais emmené dans une des chambres de l'hôtel qu'avait réservé la WBBA pour la fête organisée pour féliciter Ginga d'avoir sauvé le monde de Némésis. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que nous avions réussi à le vaincre, mais c'était le temps qu'il fallait pour se remettre entièrement. Déjà, tout le monde était blessé, et la bataille avait causée beaucoup de dégâts matériels. Et il y avait Ryuga. Tout le monde le croyait mort, mais on l'a finalement retrouvé, dans un état critique, mais encore vivant, heureusement. Il a passé un mois à l'hôpital, sous perfusions. Je venais le voir régulièrement, et une amitié s'est vite installée entre nous. Amitié qui s'est changée en amour. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il pouvait être doux quand il était affaibli ... Heureusement, quand il est sorti de l'hôpital, il n'est pas redevenu un psychopathe (oui c'est comme ça que je le voyais avant), et on a officialisé notre relation , ce qui n'a pas plu à Nile. Mais bon, il s'est vite remis à ce que je vois, vu qu'il sort maintenant avec Ryuto, le frère de Ryuga. À la soirée de ce soir, Ginga s'est fait longuement félicité et a reçu des millions d'éloges, comme d'habitude, pendant que ses amis se goinfraient, les petits s'amusaient, King et Chris se bécotait, et je buvais. Un peu trop. C'est donc presque ivre que j'ai rejoint Ryuga, et que j'ai commencé à le chauffer ... ce qui nous a amenés dans cette chambre._

**- Ça fait que deux mois et demi qu'on sort ensemble, pas des siècles. Tu veux dire que même depuis que tu étais à l'hosto, tout ce que tu voulais c'était me sauter ?**  
**- Tu dis vraiment des conneries quand tu as bu, mon ange ... Je t'aime, PUIS je veut te sauter,** _me dit-il en m'embrassant. _

_J'ouvris les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, et sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne. Mon cerveau était encore un peu embrumé par l'alcool. J'avais chaud. Je tirais Ryuga jusqu'au lit, et je m'installai sur lui à califourchon. Nous reprîmes nos baisers, nous embrassant à chaque fois avec plus de passion que la précédente. Je haletais. Ryuga commença à ôter mes vêtements, s'attardant sur ma chemise, la défaisant bouton par bouton, pendant que j'en faisait autant avec lui, et que j'en profitais pour regarder avec admiration son torse musclé. J'avais encore chaud... le fait d'être torse nu ne me rafraîchissait pas, au contraire, ma peau nue s'embrasait à chaque caresse que m'offrait Ryuga, tout en continuant à me déshabiller._

_En quelques instants, j'étais nu, dévoilant aux yeux de mon dragon ma peau halée, mais surtout l'érection que toute cette chaleur avait provoquée. Je me collais à Ryuga, qui gémissait alors que je lui suçotait le cou. Sa propre érection était toujours serrée dans son pantalon moulant que je n'avais pas encore retiré. Je pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'entendre me supplier de me dépêcher pendant que je retirais très lentement son pantalon, puis son caleçon, mais je n'étais vraiment heureux que quand sa verge tendue fut enfin libérée. Je ne faisais que la frôler avec ma main, avant d'y mettre la bouche. Je commençai par humidifier son gland du bout de la langue, puis je lui léchai consciencieusement le sexe,de haut en bas, en n'oubliant aucune parcelle de sa peau veloutée, avant de l'englober entièrement pour le sucer. Tout comme moi, il avait le visage rougi,et ses yeux d'ambre étaient embués par le plaisir. Il gémissait à chaque allée et venue que faisait ma bouche sur son sexe, en donnant de légers coups de reins pour accentuer mes gestes, enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus son sexe, jusque dans ma gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et se répande dans ma bouche. Je me redressai, haletant, tachant d'avaler ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Ryuga s'approcha de moi et essuya le mince filet de sperme qui coulait de mes lèvres avec son pouce. Je souris, puis je me replaçais sur son bassin. Il m'interrogea du regard, mais je continuai à lui sourire, puis je fermai les yeux, me relevai, et m'empalai directement sur son sexe. _

_La pénétration ne fut pas très douloureuse, parce que j'avais lubrifié son pénis avec ma salive, mais j'étais serré au moment où il entra en moi, ce qui m'arracha un cri , en même temps que Ryuga – mais lui criait de surprise et de plaisir. Je commençai doucement à bouger, en faisant monter puis redescendre mon bassin...mes cheveux suivaient mes mouvement, voletant autour de ma tête comme une crinière verte. Ryuga subissait ma douce torture, immobile, impuissant, regardant mon corps fin se mouver au-dessus de lui, le faisant gémir autant que moi à chaque va-et-viens._

_Mais son esprit dominant surpassa quand même le plaisir que je lui procurait, et il me fit brutalement basculer, de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Il reprit donc le contrôle, et en me tenant fermement par les hanches, il commença à bouger, faisant des va-et-viens d'une violence à s'en évanouir, m'arrachant des cris qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus à des rugissements érotiques. Et j'avais chaud... J'avais presque perdu la raison, j'étais déchiré en la douleur et plaisir intense procuré par le fait de sentir autant Ryuga en moi, sa main chaude sur mon corps en sueur, ses doigts fins passant dans mes cheveux, sa voix devenue rauque me chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille... Je crois que je criais son nom. Il accentua encore ses coups de reins. Je jouis. Mon anus se resserra à ce moment, et Ryuga jouit en moi._

_Il se retira et s'allongea mollement à côté de moi. Je me tournai vers lui et posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en caressant ses cheveux blancs. Je plissai mes yeux bleus, et passa ma langue sur mes lèvres, frôlant mes canines pointues. J'avais sûrement l'air d'un imbécile heureux en souriant ainsi, mais c'est ce que j'étais, après cette première fois extraordinaire. Je me blottis dans les bras puissants de Ryuga. Mon corps était fatigué, mais j'avais encore les idées claires..._

_Mon derrière était encore chaud, et sa fente était humide... mon sourire se fit plus pervers._

**- Dis Ryuga ... On recommence ? **

_J'ai chaud ..._

* * *

Et moi, très très honte. * sors *

Review ? *O*


End file.
